The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by their inclusion in this section.
A semiconductor may be a component that may be controlled to conduct electricity under some conditions but not other conditions. Accordingly, a semiconductor may facilitate the control of an electrical current. For example, a semiconductor may be used to carry a signal in a radio-frequency device.
Often, a semiconductor may be housed in a package, which may be composed of one or more of metal, plastic, glass, and/or ceramic. The package may house a plurality of semiconductor electronic components, such as active components, passive components, a die, and the like. The package may protect the semiconductor electronic components, for example, against potentially damaging contact. Additionally, the package may prevent corrosion or other damage, for example, from moisture and/or dust.